


1187, Red Wolf Moon, 16: Summons

by KelikZenair



Series: Three Houses Works [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair
Summary: Catherine and Shamir are called to Lysithea's home, and greeted with a surprising request.
Relationships: Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Three Houses Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996
Kudos: 20





	1187, Red Wolf Moon, 16: Summons

Catherine and Shamir had stopped for the night at a small hamlet in Adrestia. They had spent the day entering the dwellings of Demonic Beasts; Edelgard's extra forces had not all been wiped out, and they had begun to breed in and around the capital. Many mercenaries, as well as the Knights of Seiros, had been tasked with cleaning them up.

But for now, Catherine and Shamir were done for the day. As per usual, Catherine was drinking merrily, and Shamir was eating her meal quietly while making sure Catherine didn't get herself hurt. Currently, she was watching her beloved arm-wrestle a burly mercenary.

"U-um, you are Catherine, yes?" A meek voice asked, coming from a small, slender courier.

"Huh? Yeah, that's me." Catherine answered as she slammed the mercenary's hand into the table.

"O-oh, yes, um, you have-"

"Spit it out, boy."

The courier jumped slightly before reiterating quickly, "You have received a summons from Lady Ordelia, she asks that you arrive as soon as possible!"

He quickly whipped out an arm, handing Catherine a letter. When Catherine's fingers proved too sloppy at the moment to tear it open, Shamir elegantly plucked it from her fingers and opened it herself, gave it a once-over, and put it away.

"Seems to be legitimate. I wonder what Lysithea needs of us."

Catherine nodded, "Huh, yeah. Well, guess we're done here."

Catherine tossed the barkeep a sack of coins and the couple left the establishment, quickly mounting Shamir's horse and riding towards Ordelia.

After a few days of travel, Catherine and Shamir arrived at Castle Ordelia, and were quickly ushered to the Lady. It had been some time since they had met with Lysithea, and Catherine was eager to catch up, although when they saw her, Lysithea seemed much too dower for such pleasantries.

"Oh, you're finally here...I don't have time for niceties, just...follow me."

Lysithea took Catherine and Shamir down a corridor, one with no guards in sight. Both the once-knights instantly tensed in preparation for an attack, but none came, and they reached a distant room, likely royal quarters.

"Although I could try to explain to you my situation, it will be much easier to just show you."

Lysithea pushed open the door, and on the other side was, as expected, personal quarters. The only abnormality was a crib in the corner- one that Shamir quickly noticed was full.

"You have an heir?"

"That's just the issue! He was conceived out of wedlock. Claude may be changing the system, but the people of Fòdlan are still who they are. They'll tear us apart- tear HIM apart- if they find out he's a bastard!"

"I'm sorry Lysithea, but what do you expect us to do to help?" Catherine asked.

"I already took him to Hanneman. He proved positive for the Crest of Charon." Lysithea sighed, "If you raise him, no one will be suspicious."

"Lysithea! I- We can't just take on that burden all of a sudden! We're wanderers, he wouldn't even have much of a home with us."

"But he can't have a home anywhere else, Catherine! And besides, Byleth was raised on the run, and she turned out fine!"

Catherine put a hand against her head, and sighed, "Lysithea…"

There was a harsh pause in the conversation, and Shamir was the one to break it.

"Catherine, wait. Think about this for a moment. We won't be able to have kids of our own. Not unless we chance across an apprentice, but even then, they wouldn't have a Crest. Even if the timing is difficult, this situation is otherwise perfect."  
Catherine sighed. Even if she had given up Thunderbrand with the other Relics, she had always cursed the fact that any children she and Shamir would have would be unable to wield it, even in theory. And there was also the fact that she was the only person who could help Lysithea right now, who she saw as practically a little sister. She took a few moments to collect herself, then nodded.

"Good point, Shamir...Lysithea, I'll do it. We'll do it."

Lysithea nodded back, bracing herself for what came next.

"I thank you."

She left to the corner of the room, picked up the baby, and walked back over to the two women, cradling him in her arms. She looked down at him and sighed 

"It's funny. I always talk about how everything takes too much time, but right now, I only wish this could take longer."

"Don't worry about it Lysithea, I'll be sure to bring him around as often as I can!"

Lysithea smiled softly, but shook her head, "Not for a few months...maybe even years. The people already have their suspicions. We have to let those die off before…" Lysithea paused, "...before I can see him again."

"I... Lysithea…"

Lysithea took a deep breath and carefully shifted the baby in her arms, preparing to hand him off.

"I wish I could hold you forever, but...for your own sake, I have to let you go. Goodbye, Alaster. I'm sure you'll grow up good and wonderful under these two."

With that, she handed him to Catherine, who quickly held him towards her chest with instinctive protection.

"Thank you again, Catherine. I'll see you...as soon as I can, I hope."

Lysithea told them about a passageway they could use to escape undetected, and thus the two quickly absconded from Ordelia, holding Alaster close the entire time.

Only once they had gotten back on Shamir's horse, and ridden far out of earshot of Ordelia, did Catherine speak up again.

"Say, Shamir. How much do you know about raising a kid, anyway?"

"As much as you do, Catherine."

"Oh. Well, guess we'll figure it out as we go!"

Shamir sighed, but smiled, "I already wonder who's going to be harder to keep alive."


End file.
